Class E does gaming
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When an argument breaks out a group of Class-E students break out a fighting game to settle things. Two-shot


"Oh no you did not just say that" Yada said

"What, all I said was guys were better then girls." Terasaka said

"So, that doesn't make it true

"And once again the dumbass puts his foot into this mouth

"Oh shut up Karma" Terasaka said, this is what Isogai and Nagisa walked in on. Yada, Nakamura, Kataoka, Kanzaki, and Fuwa were glaring at Karma, Sugino, Terasaka, Okajima and Maehara while Okuda was holding back Kaede

"What's happening?" Nagisa asked

I have no idea" Isogai said

"Terasaka just say that guys are better than girls, and he's clearly wrong" Yada said

"I wouldn't say that" Nagisa said

"Oh yeah" the girls said

"Hey, on maybe we can resolve this somehow without anyone getting hurt" Nagisa said "I know, why don't we all meet over at Kaede's house after school to settle this.

* * *

After school the group walked over to Kaede's house. She was enjoying the fact she had some company considering her parents were overseas and Aguri her beloved sister was elsewhere after getting out of hospital. Once they walked in they noticed how big Kaede's living was

"Whoa, this massive, you leave her by yourself?" Yada asked

"Well, my parents are somewhere in either England, Italy, France or Australia" Kaede said "But my manager checks up on me from time to time" Kaede said

"Your manager, right you were Haruna Mase" Nakamura said. They had discovered Kaede's secret after Mimura had discovered a movie with Kaede in it. to say she was embarrassed that her secret got out was a major one. Nagisa chuckled as he went over and checked out all the movies and such Kaede had. Being an actress she had a good grasp on English, then he checked out her games, upon seeing one he froze

"Why and how do you have this one?" Nagisa asked

"What do you mean, which...Kaede, how?"

"What is it?" Sugino asked

"Mortal Kombat X! I don't think it got a Japanese release." Kanzaki said "No wait this is the XL version. It has all the DLC!"

"WHAT!" the group asked

"Oh that one, Aguri got it overseas, In Australia I think" Kaede said

"Explains the 18+ on the box" Fuwa said "Should we fire it up?"

"Why not" Kaede said

"You do have other games on both Xbox One and 360" Kanzaki said "And most of them are the English ports"

"Let's be daring for once" Terasaka said, then most of them agreed. It was decided that it would be a best out of seven boys versus girls match which went as followed: Yada V Terasaka, Kataoka v Isogai, Nakamura v Karma, Okano v Maehara, Kanzaki v Sugino, Kaede v Nagisa, Okajima v Fuwa and Okuda being there to help out when needed.

"So who's up first?" Nagisa asked

* * *

"I just had to ask" Nagisa said

"Oh come on its not that bad. Now pick your character" Kaede said as she selected Cassie Cage with the Hollywood. Nagisa looked at the character selections and went for the samurai looking Kenshi with the Kenjutsu variation, he also picked the Ronin skin for him.

"Now let's select the Raiden's Sky Temple" Kaede said as the match started up. Kaede was quick off the mark getting some decent shots in with her guns before Nagisa used his blade to get a couple of special in to build up his meter "Take this" Kaede said throwing a guy at Nagisa who blocked and went back on the attack, thinking quickly Kaede used the green energy attacks against Nagisa to get him to back off. After using a stage interaction Kaede was knocked out and the first round went to Nagisa. "Stupid Samurai" she growled before the next round started and Kaede tried some air attacks and gun speicals. After that happened Nagisa used a couple of blade combos and brought down Kaede to half health before dealing a blow with his telekinetic techniques ending her health

"FINISH HER!" the game declare and Nagisa put in the Fatality code after looking it up. The students were stumped to see Kenshi spin his sword in the air before pulling Cassie through it. The girls immediately went green. Yada covered her mouth

"One to the boys, next please" Okuda said

* * *

"So who to pick" Maehara said

"Just hurry up already" Okano said picking Mileena's piercing variation "Not a lot of girls"

"This guy looks fun" Maehara said picking Johnny Cage with the Stun Double variation.

"ROUND 1 FIGHT!" the game said as Okano went on the attack first with said move before comboinng

"Block her dude" Sugino said as Maehara blocked before he did the split and an uppercut

"Ouch" Okano said watching her character, after that she rolled up into a ball and hit Cage.

"Not nice buttercup" Maehara said lobbing energy balls at her, Okano moved in with a couple of Uppercuts; Making Maehara go skyward

"One last one and I win" Okano cheered as she got the first round, the second round started with Maehara unleashing on Okano who was guarding the whole time. She smiled before using her special moves. Once she had her lower bar built up she activated her X-Ray moved which was a bunch of sky kicks before Mileena stabbed Johnny in the ears, crushed his skull with her teeth and impaled his eyes. Once it was done the "FINISH HIM" prompt came up and Okano did a random one which showed Mileena clawing at Johnny Cage who was crawling away leaving his legs behind

"Somebody pass the bucket" Yada said

"Okay that was gross" Nakamura said as she was passed the control

"Girls win the scores as 1-1 Nakmura and Karma are up next

* * *

"Piece of cake" Karma said picking Scorpion with the Ninjutsu variation

"Cool off Hothead" Nakamura said picking the Sub-Zero Cryomancer variation. "and this map, which give me the home field advantage"

"Don't get cocky" Karma said as the fight started and Karma launched in with Scorpion's spear before uppercutting her twice with his swords. Nakamura then frozen Karma and used her various ice moves to widdle him down. Karma went back on the offensive using different sword moves before he got the round finishing edge of a throw. The next round started and Nakamura froze him before doing a slide move

"Eat that" Nakamura said

"Okay, her" Karma said teleporting around her before using Scorpion's chain to pull her in for a takedown. "That had to hurt" before Nakamura used an ice hammer. "Okay here" Karma said using his chain to pull her in so he can uppercut her, he repeated this a couple of time until "FINISH HIM

"The guys win, so the score is 2-1" Okuda said as Karam input the fatality code to pull Sub-Zero's head to a wall, pinning it there with a knife.

"The Bucket please" Yada said as Kanzaki passed the bucket and went for her turn.

* * *

"Okay, this guy looks good" Kanzaki said choosing Triborg with the smoke variation

"Now I remember this guy" Sugino said choosing Liu Kang with the Dragon Fire variation. He also picked the Kove

"ROUND 1, FIGHT!" it started with a total thrashing from Kanzaki, using the special moves and combos. No way did Sugino stand a chance, but he got some hits in with the flying kick, only to be lured into a brutal beating by Kanzaki. The second round started with Sugino hitting Kanzaki with some fireballs, only she used the multiple combos and special rather well bringing him down to near the end. Smiling Kanzaki did the trident move, only to discover she pulled off Liu Kang's arms and head. "Brutality"

"Now, I think that was worse than the other moves, but of course Video game queen Kanzaki wins that one" Nakamura said

"Indeed, the girls win 2-2. Next team up please"

* * *

"Go easy on me please" Isogai said choosing Ermac with the Mystic variation

"No promises" Kataoka said hitting random getting Predator with the Hish Qu Ten variation "That's creepy looking" Kataoak said as she picked the jungle looking ones.

"ROUND 1 FIGHT!" the game said as Isogai did a teleportation move a couple of time before hanging Predator in the air. Once she was on the ground Kataoka stabbed Isogai over and over again as well as using a couple of disk attacks. Once Isogai's health was down enough Kataoka used the plasma caster and blew the rest of his health away.

"I would expect that from Hayami" Isogai said

"Nah, she's more of a Call of Duty, Battlefield player" Kataoka said before started the next round with a gut stab from her character

"This game is seriously brutal" Isogai said defending himself.

"I know, still can't get much worse" she said using the plasma caster and claws again to lower Isogai health while Isogai used the mystic ability to drain Kataoka's soon they were both at the same health. Kataoka used her stab attack and got "FINISH HIM!" so Kataoka just used the plasma caster to end the fight

"FINALLY I don't need that bucket" Yada cheered

"Here have some water, the score is 3-2, girls way" Okuda said as Fuwa and Okajima stepped up

* * *

"So I'll choose her" Fuwa said picking Tanya with Kobu Jutsu

"And I'll this badass" Okajima said picking Erron Black with Marksman, he went on to choose the Emperor's Courtyard. The match started with Okajima unloading his rifle into Tanya before swing hit.

"Oh no you don't" Fuwa said as she attacked with her tonfa. Okajima kept his distance and fired, before Fuwa got in close enough.

"Here you go" Okajiam said as Erron Black smacked Tanya into a pillar. Once a meter was charged Okajima used it sending out a Sand grenade and making the animation start. Erron Blade loaded up a bullet and fired it, breaking Tanya's hip, jaw and ribs ending the first round.

"Okay no more miss nice girl" Fuwa said

"You were nice?" Maehara asked

"Whatever" Fuwa said starting her attack on the second round with special moves. Okajima quickly comboed and used his special moves twice in a row before getting the shield and charging into Tanya.

"Head's up" Fuwa said using the urn at the right of the screen to burn Okajima's Erron Black. Okajime then used a throw

"Here's the bucket" Kaede said handing it to Yada quickly

"Thank you" Yada said as the group watched the brutality play out, with Erron Black shooting off Tanya's leg before head-shotting here

"Erron Black wins"

"The guys tie it up 3-3" Okuda said "Final fight

* * *

"I don't know if I can" Yada said

"Just press random" Terasaka said

"Okay" Yada said getting Takeda with the Ronin variation while Terasaka did the same getting Kotal Khan with eth Blood God variation. Yada then hit random on the map picking the Pit. The match started off with Kotal Khan beating Kotal Kahn

"You've got this Yada" Kataoka said

"Come on girl" Okano cheered. Soon Yada was using her blade specials and got enough bar for X-Ray. She pressed the buttons and it didn't do anything

"JUMP!" Kaede said as Yada jumped and pressed the buttons going into the X-Ray with Takeda's whips entering the mouth allowing Takeda to break the emperor's spine bringing him down to smash his skull. After that she used the Tornado strike to end the round

"Come on man" Karma said

"Alright, Alright don't rush me" Terasaka said as he started off using his specials to buff him up. But Yada who had gotten use to the game a bit kept swinging her swords around while Terasaka put the pressure on her, she finally got him down enough to use her fatality on him.

"Here we go" Yada said inputting the code and watched as Takeda whips sliced off his arms before one entered Kotal Khan's mouth and pulled out his guts

"The girls win 4-3" Okuda cheered making the girls excited. But alas poor Yada dashed off to the toilet and violent sounds were heard

* * *

"Well that was fun. Maybe we should do it again with a lees violent game" Nakamura

"Oh I agree" a voice said

"AGURI!" Kaede said

"Okay kiddo, now I was a nice big sister and allowed you to play it with your friends. But that's the last time you do...until your old enough" Aguri said taking out the disc and slipped it in her lab coat.

"Oh man" Kaede groaned.

"You can still play the other games, just not the adult only ones" Aguri said

"I thought you had a date, and lived elsewhere" Kaede said

"I do, but that doesn't mean I can check up on my adorable sister, her boyfriends and normal friends" Aguri said winking

"Aguri!" Kaede said embarrassed.

"I love you too sis" Aguri laughed heading to check on Yada,

"Not a word to our parents?" Nagisa asked as they all agreed.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here is a little something that would not leave my brain. Now this is part 1 of 2 with the second part coming later on, who knows maybe today. BUt rather than Mortal Kombat it will be in Injustice (seriously good game, and the sequel was announced BOOYAH!) but this wasn't the double posting I talked about I ACH, no no that one's next week so look forward to that**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
